The packaging industry generally relies upon various automated machines for the production of boxes and similar containers, from cutting or punching out the blanks from sheets of material, to folding, perforating and assembling, and closing the blanks into completed containers. While such machinery can be modified to provide for non-standard containers, such modification and redesign is obviously relatively costly and adds to the cost of manufacture of such containers. Moreover, as the machinery is made more complex, the likelihood of breakdown and lost time increases.
On the other hand, the packaging industry is constantly seeking new packaging means to provide greater convenience to the user or consumer. One example is the combination of two equally sized containers into a single container, which single container may be separated into the two smaller containers to provide a convenient quantity of the goods therein for an individual. While various such containers have been developed, as will be described below, each of the heretofore known separable containers suffers from some deficiency or deficiencies, making them relatively difficult and/or costly to manufacture and/or use.
The need arises for a separable, modular container which may be manufactured using conventional machinery and which does not require significant modifications or customizing of such machinery. The container must provide for ease of stacking and limit the amount of space wasted by bulky seams and the like. Moreover, the container must provide for ease of separation into two like containers for the consumer or user, without requiring tools or altering or damaging the container and thereby destroying its utility.